My Body Can't Take What You Give To Me
by flowerrrs25
Summary: She's not who he thought she was. Raura. One-shot.


A/N: this is completely au and so weird and I don't know but the idea of laura being secretly bad wouldn't leave my head and it turned into 7k words of literally just sex and bye and frida i saved a brownie for u ily ok bye again

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Ross and Laura.

Warnings: drug use and lots of swearing and lots of sex

* * *

"Morning, Ross," she greets brightly as he takes a seat next to her in hair and makeup.

He smiles at her in the mirror. "Morning, Laur. Got any plans this weekend?"

She shrugs. "A friend of mine is having a little party tonight so I might go to that. You?"

He leans back and stretches his legs out. "Nothing," he sighs happily. "It's my first free weekend in forever."

"You deserve it," she replies, smiling at him. "But if you feel like coming to a party, you're totally invited."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "What kind of parties do you go to, Laura? Are you gonna watch Pride and Prejudice and binge on Gogurt while you fangirl over George Clooney?"

She doesn't rise to the bait and grins at him in the mirror instead.

"Something like that," she answers, an unreadable look in her eyes that he's never seen before.

He's oddly intrigued. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She studies him for a moment in the mirror and he suddenly _knows_ that there's something she's not telling him.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" she finally says, smirking slightly.

He narrows his eyes at her suspiciously but she gives nothing away, a cryptic smile still on her face. "All right," he says slowly.

She leans closer to him and he shivers when he feels her hot breath on his neck. "Pick me up at ten."

* * *

He has no idea what to expect when he pulls up in her driveway in his mom's Prius but it is most certainly not _that_.

She walks out of her front door and his jaw literally drops and the thought briefly crosses his mind that he must look like a fucking idiot but he can't bring himself to care.

She's wearing the tiniest shredded jean shorts he's ever seen his entire life with a pair of studded black boots and the black shirt (is it even a shirt?!) she's wearing leaves absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. It's low in the front and cropped at the waist and he's pretty sure there's no way in hell she's wearing a bra because it looks like it was painted on. Her hair is in loose, slightly messy waves and her eye makeup is dark and he can't form a single thought in his head.

She waves at him as she walks toward the car, a familiar, friendly smile on her face that looks almost odd considering how she's dressed but he mindlessly waves back, his mouth still slightly open.

She walks up to the driver's side and he rolls the window down.

She smirks. "You'll catch flies like that," she teases, reaching her hand inside to gently close his mouth. "Is this seriously the car you brought?"

"Y-yeah," he stammers, unable to look at her face.

"My eyes are up _here_, Ross," she says, but her tone is amused, not annoyed. "Get out, we're taking my Mercedes. You can leave your car here, my parents are out of town."

He nods slowly as her words finally register in his brain and steps out of the car.

She walks over to the passenger side of her car. "You drive," she says, sliding into the seat and starting the car, already fiddling with the radio while he just stands there.

He finally forces himself to move and then slowly pulls out of her driveway, his mind racing.

"So…" she says casually after a couple of minutes, as if it's not a big deal that she's dressed like a fucking _porn star_. "Turn left up here and then it'll be a couple houses down."

He swallows and does as she says, stopping in front of a house with a bunch of cars parked near it.

"We're here!" she says brightly, and steps out of the car as he does the same. She walks around to his side and grabs his hand and starts walking toward the house. "We're kind of early but it'll pick up soon, don't worry."

He finally snaps and stops walking, causing her to be dragged backwards roughly. She frowns at him and opens her mouth but he interjects before she can.

"What the fuck is this?" he asks, almost yelling at her as he lets go of her hand. "What the _fuck_ are you _wearing_?"

"Do you not like it?" she asks coyly, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, amusement in her eyes.

He gapes at her. "Are you even wearing a _bra_?"

"Nope," she says cheerfully. "Now if you're done staring and flipping out, can we go inside? I have to get something from a friend."

She grabs his hand again and he allows her to lead him inside silently, his head spinning.

He barely notices the people around him as his eyes are glued to her gravity defying, denim-covered ass. She weaves them through the crowd effortlessly and he lifts his head when he realizes she knows _everyone_ and no one looks surprised to see her or to see her dressed the way she is.

She suddenly lets out a squeal and lets go of his hand to wrap her arms around the neck of a tall, dark haired boy who hugs her back tightly, his hands skimming over the smooth skin of her exposed waist. His stomach twists painfully and he fights the urge to pull her back over to him, digging his nails into his palms almost hard enough to draw blood.

The boy looks over at him and then raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles. "He's in shock," she tells him and they both laugh. He grits his teeth in annoyance and glares at both of them.

"I got really good shit," the boy says, turning away from him and looking back at her. "It's fifty more than last time."

She shrugs. "No big deal," she says, and pulls a roll of cash out of the small purse she's carrying. She hands it to the boy in exchange for something that she places in her bag too quickly for him to see. "You're the best," she tells the boy, and then she grabs his hand again.

He stumbles after her as she walks back to the front of the house. He looks around for the first time to see a bunch of people his age, from what he assumes is her high school. They're all holding plastic cups and there's a group of them around a keg in the middle of the room. The music is loud and he sees a few couples making out but it's nothing too crazy.

She looks back at him to see him observing the party. "Let's go upstairs," she suggests. "It's quieter up there."

He nods, eager for some _answers_ because he feels like he's going insane.

He follows her up the stairs, holding back a groan at the sight of her ass in front of him again, and into a bedroom.

She sits on the bed and he joins her, his shoulder pressed up against hers because they've never been good at giving each other personal space and he certainly isn't about to start now.

She turns her head to look at him. "So you're probably a little confused," she says. "Go ahead, ask me whatever you want."

He looks at her incredulously. "Let's start with your fucking outfit," he says, gesturing to her body. "What did you buy from that guy? Do you _drink_? Who the hell even are you?"

She rolls her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to explain about my outfit. I bought something from that guy that's gonna make this night a lot more fun. Yes. I'm Laura Marano."

"Hardly anything about that was an answer."

She shrugs. "Then ask better questions."

He lets out a frustrated huff. "Fine. Why are you dressed like a stripper? Where's the gogurt-eating, pun-loving, geeky as hell UNICEF ambassador who plays Ally Dawson on that _Disney_ show we're on together?"

"This outfit is _hot_," she replies, narrowing her eyes at him. "You seem to like it, considering you haven't taken your eyes off my boobs or my butt since we've gotten here."

He blushes and clears his throat. "Yeah, well—"

"And I'm still here. This is just…another version. You're allowed to be a different person with R5, I'm allowed to be a different person off set. I'm nineteen, not nine."

"But you're…you're…_you_," he says lamely. "You're not…this."

She frowns. "Look, Ross, I get that you're shocked but this is getting kind of old," she says, her tone a little annoyed now. "I don't get a lot of chances to let loose so if you're going to be a buzzkill you should just leave."

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Laur," he says quickly. "It's just a lot to process."

She smiles at him, her eyes softening. "Thanks. Then if you're in, I hope you weren't planning on going home until tomorrow morning because neither of us is going to be able to drive by the end of the night."

He swallows nervously. "Okay."

She studies him for a second and then takes something out of her purse. "Have you ever smoked weed?" she asks, and he fights the urge to pinch himself because he is quite certain he's dreaming.

"Uh, yeah," he replies, his voice hesitant. "Sometimes we do after shows."

She grins. "Cool," she says, and empties the bag onto the bed.

On the bed are six joints and his eyes nearly pop out of his head but he forces himself to stay collected.

"I hate when he rolls them," she grumbles as she digs for something else in her purse. "They're never fat enough. Oh well, we'll just smoke two."

She produces a lighter from her bag and hands it to him. "You want one for yourself or should we share?"

"Uh, share?" he chokes out.

"Okay," she says, and hands him a joint. "Go ahead."

He lights it with slightly shaky fingers and holds it out to her.

She giggles. "You first," she says. "You're the guest."

He takes a deep breath and then he holds it up to his lips and inhales lightly, and then hands it to her.

She raises an eyebrow at his hesitancy and then takes a long drag, holding the air in her lungs for a moment before exhaling heavily. She sighs in contentment. "He was right," she remarks. "It's good."

She gives him the joint again and he takes a longer drag this time, mimicking her as he holds it in for a bit before blowing the smoke out through his mouth.

He feels like he's in some sort of alternate reality as they quietly pass the joint back and forth, the only noise in the room the sound of their deep exhales and an occasional satisfied sigh from her.

He feels it getting to his head after a few minutes and he looks at her to see that her eyes are closed and all of a sudden he starts laughing and he can't stop. "I'm smoking fucking _weed_ with fucking _Ally Dawson_," he says between breaths. "What the fuck is happening?"

She giggles loudly and presses herself further into him. "You should have seen the look on your face when you saw me in the driveway," she says. "I thought you were going to have a heart attack."

"You look incredible," he says abruptly, his voice serious as he stops laughing. "I didn't mean to say that you look like a stripper."

She waves away his apology and leans in. "Let me tell you a secret," she whispers conspiratorially. "That's what I was going for."

She breaks off into giggles again and he can't help but join her.

"Can I tell you another secret?" she asks, and he nods eagerly.

"What is it?"

She turns so she's facing him and places her hands on his shoulders as she leans in to place her mouth by his ear.

"Weed makes me really horny. And you're so hot I can barely stand it," she whispers. "Sometimes I touch myself thinking about you."

He groans loudly, his pants tightening painfully as she nuzzles her face in his neck.

"Fuck," he mutters. "I thought you weren't interested in me at all."

She presses her lips to his pulse point and sucks gently. "I'm good at acting," she mutters. "You…not so much."

He swallows a moan and tilts his head back slightly so she can have better access. "I've been staring at your ass since the screen test," he tells her. "You have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you. Especially when you wear those fucking tight dresses."

He feels her smile against his neck. "I think I have some idea of how _hard_ it is," she says, brushing her hand lightly against the obvious tent in his pants.

They both moan softly and then he can't stand it for a second longer so he pushes her onto her back on the bed behind them and immediately covers her body with his own, his cock pressing into her leg.

She tastes like peppermint and weed and _Laura_ when he kisses her and she moans into his mouth as she grinds her hips into his.

Her hands are in his hair, pulling roughly before she drags her hands down his back. She tugs upward and he pulls away from her to take his shirt off before reattaching his lips to hers.

They make out for a few minutes, and then she suddenly pushes him off.

"What's wrong?" he asks, slightly dazed, and he wonders fuzzily if he's high off the weed or high off of her.

"Nothing," she replies. "I just wanna smoke some more."

"Okay," he says breathily, and reaches for the lighter and another joint. He lights it and hands it to her and watches as she takes a long drag. Her shirt is lopsided, dangerously close to sliding completely off her shoulder and her makeup is smudged. He's never seen anything sexier in his entire life. She closes her eyes when she exhales and holds it out to him. He takes it from her and inhales deeply before blowing the smoke into her face, laughing slightly when she coughs and glares at him.

"Sorry," he says, not sorry at all, because they're still Ross and Laura and he pretty much lives to annoy her.

"No you're not," she says, but he knows she's not mad because she throws her arms around him and presses her chest into his as she kisses him deeply.

"No I'm not," he mumbles against her lips, and then pulls back to take another drag. She snatches it out of his hand and then takes a couple of hits herself, her cheeks pink and her eyes glassy.

He takes one last pull and then reaches for her again, his hands immediately wrapping around her waist. Her _waist_, her perfect waist that he had been too scared to touch until now. And it's better than he had imagined, the skin soft and warm under his hands.

He drags his hands up until his thumbs are just under her breasts and pulls back to question if she's okay with what he's about to do.

Her eyes are wide as she lifts her arms above her head and the innocence of the action makes his breath catch, his dick getting impossibly harder. He slowly pulls the shirt over her head to reveal her bare breasts and then he's pushing her back down on the bed, his mouth attached to hers once again.

"You're perfect," he mutters, and then he's dragging his mouth down her neck, down her chest, before latching onto her nipple.

"I'm so hiiighhh," she moans, arching her back and pushing her chest further into his face. "God, Ross, you make me feel fucking amazing."

He's _never_ heard her swear before and it's so arousing to hear it come out of her mouth that he has to pull back and shut his eyes.

"Take your pants off," she commands, and he stands up so quickly he almost falls over. He practically rips his pants and boxers off as she sits up on the edge of the bed. She stands up and unbuttons her shorts before slowly sliding off them off to reveal that she's not wearing any underwear and his mouth runs dry as he stares at her, his eyes slowly dragging up her body until he's looking into her eyes. She looks at him shyly, the first sign of self-consciousness he's seen from her all night.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Laura," he breathes, when he's finally able to speak. "Better than I could have ever imagined."

"You too," she whispers, and he follows her gaze to his cock, which is painfully hard at this point.

He walks over to the bed and lies down. "Come here," he mumbles.

He watches her swallow before she does as he asks, curling up next to him.

He turns to his side and lifts his hand to her cheek, pushing the hair off her face. She closes her eyes and moves closer, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss, her body aligning perfectly with his.

He drags his hand down her body until he reaches her pussy, brushing his fingers lightly against her clit before suddenly pinching it hard. She screams into his mouth and pulls away, rolling over onto her back. He follows her, propping himself up on one elbow as his other hand continues to circle her clit roughly.

"You're so wet," he groans. "Fuck."

She moans in response and then he slides one long finger into her wet pussy, slowly pumping back and forth.

"M-more," she stammers, so he increases his pace and adds a second finger, his thumb still rubbing circles against her clit. She throws her head back as she writhes underneath him and he watches, mesmerized, as she comes apart on his hand, moaning his name loudly.

He removes his fingers slowly and then licks his fingers, and he knows in that moment that he will _never_ get enough of her, enough of her taste.

She stares at the ceiling for a moment as she catches her breath, and then she turns her head to kiss him, her tongue sliding against his.

He almost jumps when he feels her small hand wrapping around his dick. She swirls her fingers lightly around the head before gripping his shaft firmly, pumping slowly. "Fuck, Laura," he groans. "Faster."

She teases him for a few more seconds and then increases her pace. She strokes him for a couple of minutes and then cups his balls with her hand, squeezing gently as his breathing gets heavier. She buries her face in his neck and sucks hard, mimicking the rhythm of her hand with her tongue and he can sense he's about to lose it.

"I'm gonna—" he starts, and then she quickly scoots her body down and takes him in her mouth, letting out a loud moan as she sucks hard. He comes so hard his vision blurs and she swallows it all, milking his dick until he's soft in her mouth, and then releases him with a pop.

He lies completely still, staring unfocusedly at the ceiling trying to catch his breath while attempting to process what just happened, until he sees her face hovering above his head. She licks her lips slowly and he cups the back of her neck and pulls her down to him roughly, sliding his tongue into her mouth for a wet, messy kiss.

"I like you, Ross," she says sleepily a couple of minutes later, when she's curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he wraps his arm tightly around her waist.

"I like you too, Laur," he whispers, and he feels her smile against his neck as she nuzzles closer to him.

He's falling asleep naked in some random dude's bed with someone that he thought he knew but might as well be a stranger and he's high as a fucking kite but he's pretty sure of two things: he's falling in love with this girl next to him and he's never been happier in his entire life.

* * *

_three months later_

"You look ridiculous," he says sleepily, watching her through heavy lidded eyes. "And also ridiculously hot."

She turns to look at him over her shoulder and grins. She has the sheet from the bed wrapped around her, making her look as if she's wearing a terribly misshapen wedding dress. He's completely naked on the bed behind her, his hands crossed behind his head.

She turns back around to the desk she's sitting at.

"This stuff's supposed to be the best," she says distractedly, as her fingers nimbly roll the paper. "Done!" she exclaims when she's finished, holding up the joint proudly. "Yay!"

"Come here," he mumbles. "And get rid of that sheet."

She smirks at him before she stands and allows the sheet to drop and he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Fuck," he groans, feeling the familiar stirrings of arousal. "Get the hell over here."

She obliges, turning around first to grab a lighter.

She hands both the joint and the lighter to him before sitting up against the headboard next to him. He lights it and holds it out to her. "Ladies first," he says.

She takes it from him and immediately takes a long drag, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she exhales. "It's been _way_ too long," she sighs, handing it back to him.

He takes a drag too, and tilts his head back before exhaling heavily, encasing both of them in a cloud of smoke. "This is good shit, Laur," he says.

She takes another drag. "Private school kids have the best hookups," she says. "They don't get the cheap stuff."

He nods and they sit there in silence for a few minutes, passing the joint back and forth.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she says suddenly.

He takes one last drag. "I'm going to miss you too," he says, before sliding down the bed so he's laying down, pulling her with him. He rolls over, supporting his weight with his forearms as he looks down at her.

"Tomorrow's the last day," she says breathlessly, her eyes dark, pupils blown wide with either lust or drugs or both, he can't tell.

"Just because the show is over doesn't mean we aren't going to see each other," he says, bending his head to press his lips to her collarbone. "We're still going to see each other."

"But it won't be the same," she says, her voice sad, letting out a low moan as he sucks lightly at the base of her throat.

He pulls back. "Let's have this conversation when we're not both completely high off our asses," he says. "I kinda just wanna fuck you right now."

"Shit," she breathes, and she only ever swears when they're having sex and his knowledge of that fact makes him impossibly harder. "Then fuck me, Ross."

He bends his head to kiss her lazily, her tongue wet and warm against his. She raises her arms and buries her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. He groans into her mouth and then pulls back to press his lips to her neck and then moves down her body slowly, biting, licking, and sucking until she's quivering underneath him.

He's mildly aware that he's being sloppier than usual but she doesn't seem to mind, little breathy moans escaping her mouth every few seconds.

Her breath hitches when he reaches the smooth skin of her thighs and he deliberately teases her, licking and sucking everywhere but her aching center.

"Please," she groans.

"Please what?" he mumbles, lightly nipping her inner thigh.

"Eat me out," she whimpers. "Please."

He completely stops for a moment and lifts his head to look at her. Her eyes fly open and she stares at him with unfocused eyes, her hair a mess and her chest pink and heaving, and he doesn't know if he's ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

He bends again without warning and then swipes his tongue along the entire length of her folds, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"You taste so fucking good," he groans, and then roughly circles her clit with his tongue, not letting up even as she trembles beneath him.

She's almost incoherent as he slips two fingers into her entrance, licking and pumping his fingers to the same rhythm. "Fuck!" she yells, before her back arches off the bed, her toes curling into the sheets. He doesn't let up even as she comes on his face, his tongue still furiously circling her clit, and she tries to squeeze her legs together to push him off only for him to firmly hold her legs open. "R-Ross, I can't…" she stammers, the stimulation too much for her oversensitive pussy.

He doesn't listen and inserts a third finger instead, and then he curves his hand and she comes apart again, her entire body shaking as she loses herself. He swipes with his tongue a couple more times as she lies boneless underneath him, completely spent.

"I could do this all night," he says, licking his lips.

She groans and closes her eyes. "I can't feel my legs."

He crawls back up her body and kisses her lightly. "You need a break?" he asks.

"Yes," she sighs as she relaxes underneath him.

"Too bad," is all he says before he positions herself at her entrance. Her eyes shoot open in surprise and then he slams his hips forward, completely burying himself inside her.

They both groan loudly and then he brings his hands up to hold hers, pinning her arms above her head. He starts slow but hits her deep, his glazed eyes locked on hers as he presses her into the mattress.

"H-harder," she breathes, so he increases his pace, until the wet sound of his skin slapping against hers fills the entire room.

She bends her knees up on either side of his hips and throws her head back as his grip on her wrists tightens.

Her orgasm comes out of nowhere and she tenses underneath him, her mouth open in silent ecstasy as he continues pounding her relentlessly.

He keeps going for a few more thrusts before the uneven fluttering of her walls around him is too much for him to take and he releases himself into her roughly with a loud groan. He pulls out, finally releasing her wrists as he bends his head to kiss her.

He moves back when he feels wetness on his face to find her silently crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he mumbles, pressing his lips to her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere, Laur, I promise."

"I love you, Ross," she whispers, and it's the first time she's ever said it and he can tell by the way she's looking at him that it doesn't mean anything less because she's completely stoned. "I love you so, so much."

He feels tears prickling his own eyes so he buries his face in her neck and whispers _I love you I love you I love you_ into her skin until he can't tell where he ends and she begins.

* * *

_six months later_

"I'm so excited you're here!" she squeals, pulling him into her room and closing the door behind him.

He drops his guitar case on the ground, a grin on his face as she launches herself into his arms.

"I missed you," she murmurs, and he makes a sound of agreement before reaching down to cup her ass, lifting her so her legs are wrapped around his waist.

"Four days," he mumbles against her lips. "Four days and no distractions or school or siblings or concerts or interviews. It's just me and you."

She kisses him harder, bringing her fingers into his hair, and he groans. "And fuck, we're not leaving this apartment."

She giggles, then lets herself drop to the ground. "Are you hungry?" she asks, walking into the small kitchen.

He smiles as he takes in her apartment for the first time. "This place is so you," he remarks. "New York suits you. And yeah, I'm starving."

She shrugs. "I miss LA sometimes," she says. "But I like it here. And I've been learning lots of new things."

He raises an eyebrow at her suggestive tone. "New things like what?"

She grins at him mischievously. "Like a new brownie recipe," she says, producing a tray of brownies from the cabinet below her.

"Are you serious?" he asks, grinning widely. "Because I might have learned about a few new things myself."

It's her turn to raise an eyebrow.

He bends down and digs in his bag before holding up a glass bottle of clear liquid, labeled in what looks like...Russian?

"It's vodka. From Russia. All I know is that it's extremely expensive and extremely strong."

"Wow, Ross, you really know the way to a girl's heart," she says, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

He shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his forehead against hers. "Not every girl's," he breathes, pressing his lips to hers in a lazy, sloppy kiss. "Just yours."

"I wanna get blazed tonight," she whispers into his ear when they break apart. "And I want us to get drunk off our asses. And then I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my name."

He's hard in what seems like the next instant, and spins her around before roughly slamming her against the refrigerator, grinding his crotch into hers. "Fuck I missed you," he hisses. "I haven't gotten high since last time."

She tilts her head back, exposing her neck to him, and he latches on to the smooth skin with his mouth immediately.

"Me either," she moans. "So let's—_mmm_—eat."

He sucks her neck for a few moments longer before he reluctantly pulls back, admiring the mark he left behind on her ivory skin.

She steps around him to grab the pan of brownies, and then beckons him to follow her. She walks into the adjoining living room and sets it down on the coffee table, before sitting down on the floor. "Grab the booze," she commands.

He does as she asks. "Glasses?" he questions, but she shakes her head.

"Straight up," she answers.

"God you're crazy," he replies, joining her on the floor. "I love it."

She grins. "Hang on, I'm gonna tweet before we do this."

She reaches behind her to grab her iPad and quickly types a tweet before closing it.

He opens twitter on his phone. "I love baking," he reads. "Complete with three smiley emojis. If only they knew."

She leans forward so he can feel her breath on his face. "Only you do."

He crosses the distance between them. "You're such a fucking badass," he whispers against her lips.

She moans a little against his mouth and then climbs into his lap, her back against his chest. He wraps one arm around her, his thumb against the underside of her breast, and he hears her breath hitch.

He slides his thumb lightly over her nipple only to discover that she's not wearing a bra and he bites back a groan, and then reaches with his other hand to pick up a big piece of brownie.

He holds it up to her mouth and she leans forward to take a bite, her tongue skimming against his fingers. He finishes the rest of it as she eats another small one herself.

"So now we wait," she says. "I wanna get high before we start drinking."

She turns her head to look at him.

"Tell me about college," he suggests. "What's the craziest thing you've done so far?"

She shrugs. "Probably this. I don't do anything unless I'm with you. High school was different because I grew up with all of them and I could trust them to keep this all a secret but I'm more high profile here."

He's surprised. He thought she would have come into her own a bit more in college, away from her parents and her friends on the other side of the country, but apparently not.

She notices his expression and laughs a bit. "I don't have it as easy as you, Ross. You're a rockstar and they practically expect you to do this kind of stuff. People are still counting on me to be a good girl."

"Doesn't it bother you that you have to hide?" he asks, genuinely curious.

She shakes her head. "Not as long as you're around. You're the only one that sees this side of me now, the real me, but that's enough."

He knows what they have between them is slightly messed up, probably unhealthy, and a little dangerous, but he sees nothing but love in her eyes as she looks at him with wide eyes, and he knows she can see he's looking at her in the same way.

He places a hand on the back of her neck and kisses her hard, his tongue sliding into her mouth as her fingers tightly bunch the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you feel it yet?" she asks breathlessly when she pulls away, sliding off his lap and sitting across from him. "I feel it."

He nods. "Yeah," he breathes. "Fuck."

He doesn't know if he's ever been this high before but he feels incredible. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion, a strange but wonderful feeling considering his insanely busy, fast-paced life. His head feels light and he feels nothing but happy, a lazy, warm feeling spreading through his bones.

He looks at her.

Her eyes are closed, her hair is a little messed up, and a strap of the tank top she's wearing has fallen from her shoulder, exposing more of the smooth, pale skin underneath. He can't help reach out and touch her shoulder with his fingertips and she slowly opens her eyes. They're glazed, her pupils dark and wide, and he bites back a moan.

"I'm so baked," she giggles. "This shit is the best."

He clears his throat. "Take your shirt off," he commands slowly. "And your pants. And come sit on my lap."

She stops laughing. "Okay."

She does as he asks, standing up to take off her pants and her underwear and he finds himself face to face with her crotch. He releases a low groan before pulling her down roughly into his lap, her back against his chest.

"I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good," he whispers.

She tilts her head back to rest it on his shoulder, and he bends his head to nip her neck lightly.

"Spread your legs for me, Laura."

She moans a little as she positions herself wantonly on his lap, and he's almost painfully hard, his erection straining against his jeans.

But this is about her. He reaches in front of him, lightly brushing his knuckles against her folds, and she groans and spreads her legs even further.

"You're fucking dripping," he mutters into her ear.

"It's all for you, Ross," she pants out. "Now touch me."

So he does. He slides a finger into her without warning, causing her back to arch as she lets out a whimper.

He starts moving his finger in and out, eventually adding two more as she writhes on his lap, his lips attached to her neck as his other hand comes up to squeeze her breasts roughly.

"S-shit," she stammers as his pace becomes almost frenzied, his fingers tugging at her nipple hard as she throws her head back onto his shoulder.

Her moans get louder as her back begins to arch, and he's still pumping frantically when she finally cums, screaming his name as he removes his fingers to roughly rub her clit.

He continues to circle his fingers gently as she comes back down, and then she twists her body to capture his lips in a searing kiss, pressing her bare chest to his still clothed one.

"Your jeans got wet," she giggles when she pulls away, looking down at his lap, and suddenly that's the funniest fucking thing he's ever heard and they're both laughing their heads off.

He kisses her sloppily when he finally stops laughing, only pulling away when he feels her tugging up at the bottom of his shirt.

"Off," she pouts.

"Okay," he says, and reaches down to pull it over his head.

He immediately feels her small hands on his stomach, her fingers lightly raking through the fine hair beneath his belly button.

"You're so pretty," she sighs, trailing her fingertips to his nipples and circling softly. "But you have a weird bellybutton. Your nipples are perfect, though."

He snorts in amusement but then swallows a moan as she leans forward to lightly flick her tongue against one.

"Pants off," she mutters, so he gently pushes her back so he can stand. He pulls his pants and boxers down, his crotch now at her eye level. She smiles at him shyly. He smiles back and then moves to sit down but she stops him with her hands on his thighs.

Their eyes are locked on each other when she leans forward to lightly kiss the head of his cock.

He groans loudly and immediately slides his hand in her hair, fisting it tightly so it's not in her face.

"I love it when you go down on your knees for me."

"Fuck my mouth, Ross," she moans, so he does, holding her head and moving his dick in and out, the head of his cock occasionally hitting the back of her throat.

He pulls out of her mouth after a few thrusts and she breathes hard, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I love sucking your cock," she says, leaning forward to take him in her mouth again. He lets her set the pace this time, moaning when she hums around him, the vibrations making him curse loudly.

She reaches up with her hand to massage his balls, squeezing gently, and he feels his dick twitching inside her mouth.

She hums again and he comes hard without warning, roughly releasing himself into her as she swallows.

She smacks her lips when she pulls away and he sinks to the floor in front of her, pulling her to him to kiss her deeply.

"Let's drink," she says when he releases her, grabbing the bottle from the table in front of her. She twists off the cap and takes a sip.

"Is this even legal?" she chokes out, coughing slightly. "It's so strong."

He shrugs and takes the bottle from her, taking a sip for himself and coughing himself. "Holy shit. Probably not. A record exec gave it to me."

"You're such a big shot," she teases, taking a bigger drink this time, wincing as she swallows. "We should be careful with this."

He smiles fondly at her because it's such a _Laura_ thing to say. She's maybe a little reckless but she still knows their limits and she knows when they're going a little too far.

They pass the bottle back and forth for a couple of minutes and then she sets it down and reaches for him. "Time for phase three," she says, giggling.

"Fuck you until you can't remember your name," he replies, his voice slurring. "Got it."

She stands up on wobbly legs and holds out her hand to him. He takes it and pulls himself up, grabbing the bottle as she leads him into her bedroom.

"Get on your hands and knees, Laur," he commands, setting the bottle down on her bedside table.

She does as he asks, stumbling slightly as she climbs onto the bed. He gets on his knees behind her and bends his head to kiss the small of her back, his hands tight on her hips.

She lets out a shaky breath as he teases her with the head of his cock along her folds, her ass wriggling against him, seeking friction.

He pulls away completely and she groans loudly in complaint. His head is spinning and he can barely focus on her in front of him. "I'm so fucking wasted," he groans, before thrusting into her roughly without warning. She screams his name at the intrusion, her head dropping between her arms as he slams himself into her.

"Harder," she wails, grinding her ass against him. "Fuck me harder."

He pulls out and flips her over, pushing himself into her roughly the next second, wet, sloppy noises filling the room.

He pauses for a second, pulling out so he can reach the bottle of vodka, and she looks at him questioningly. He smirks and then smashes himself back into her, making her tilt her head back as she groans. He pours a little vodka onto her chest, the cold liquid making her gasp, and then he licks it off, biting and sucking her breasts as he gets drunk off of her.

He puts the bottle back and then restarts his rough, frantic pace as she writhes underneath him, and he knows they're both getting close.

"_Shit_," she screams, and then she explodes around him, her pussy contracting in uneven waves around his dick as he continues to fuck her harshly.

He's dizzy and his vision is blurry but he's never felt this good in his entire life, his cock buried deep inside of her pussy as he bends his head to slide his tongue against hers. She tastes like booze and chocolate and it's enough to send him over the edge, filling her in rough thrusts, shoving himself into her over and over again as he yells out her name.

He collapses, still inside her, and she groans in satisfaction, turning her head to press her lips to his neck.

They're still for a moment, their breaths mingling as they pant heavily, and then he pulls out of her and shifts so he's not totally crushing her.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow," she mumbles.

"Sorry," he says, not sounding apologetic at all.

She exhales heavily and presses herself further into him. "I'm so drunk," she says sleepily. "I missed doing this with you."

"Me too," he replies. "Hey wait, what about phase three?"

She laughs a little. "I'm pretty sure I didn't even know _your_ name in the middle of that."

They fall into silence for a few minutes, both of their heads spinning with the alcohol and the weed and the high they just got off of each other.

"We're kind of fucked up, Laur," he whispers.

She nods. "I know," she says softly. "But you make me feel incredible."

He leans in close, resting his forehead against hers, and closes his eyes. "I fucking love you," he murmurs.

She takes a shaky breath. "I love you, too," she says breathily.

Suddenly, he realizes that he doesn't care if they're fucked up.

As long as they're fucked up together.

* * *

ok

review, please!


End file.
